supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Frontman
Biography Mark Declan Frontman (born January 4, 1983 in Calgary, Canada) is a sergeant, who runs a Teen Camp for 13-19 year old troubled youths alongside strict commander Sheila Rose. Family Tree *Father: Rob Frontman *Mother: Tress Frontman *Wife: Ada Frontman *Father-in-Law: *Mother-in-Law: Relationships Delia German - the owner and head of the Behavior Modification Camp Sgt. Melissa Patrick - the owner and head of Military School Commander Needlenose - the co-owner of Military School Marjorie Victory - the owner of Boot Camp Mrs. Emily Hilton - the owner of a strict Theraputic Boarding School Jane Thomas - the owner and director of the Residential Treatment Center Sheila Rose - the co-owner Of Military School Description He has blue eyes and white-blond spiky hair. He wears a white T'shirt, Former Attendees *Joshua Juritin (age 13) (dismissed from the program) *Alexandra Jenkins (age 13) *Rowan Remano (age 14) *Joshua Remano (age 13) & Sam Remano (age 13) *Brendan Ryder-Butter (age 14) *Holly-Cynthia Zagart (age 15) *Orla Patterson (age 13) (Kicked out for disorderly conduct) *Chantelle McGregor (age 16) *Morisa Othorimer (age 13) *Ingrid Curry (age 15) (dismissed from the program) *Herbert Armstrong (age 16) & Colby Armstrong (age 15) *Blake Fliany (age 14) (Kicked out for blowing up the kitchen) *Sabrina-Brunetta Spears (age 16) (had to leave the program for taking off with her boyfriend) *Garret Green (age 14) and Marie Green (age 15) *Ali Dano (age 18) (Kicked out for taking off with his 17-year-old girlfriend named Allison) *Melissa Beauregard (age 16) (Kicked out for taking off with her boyfriend named Francis) *Chip Funnie (age 16) and Skylar Funnie (age 13) *Satomi Brewer (age 16), Sachiko Brewer (age 16), Satsuki Brewer (age 16) and Shinsaku Brewer (age 16) *Dick Walters (age 16) (dismissed for disorderly conduct) *Marisa Iconic-Todaro (age 13) *Song Thorton (age 16) and Wei Thorton (age 16) *Amber Beckett (age 17), Amanda Beckett (age 15) and Stacie Beckett (age 13) *Herman (age 15) and Mitchell Levine (age 14) *The South African vigintuplets from the Cap Family (age 17) (Kicked out for serving beer to the other cadets, smoking cigarettes and blowing up the kitchen) *The Bangladeshi vigintuplets from the Cap Family (age 14) *Michelle Kodansa (age 15), Frederick Kodansa (age 14), Phillip Kodansa (age 13), Roberta Kodansa (age 13), Nora Kodansa (age 13) and Verona Kodansa (age 13) *Satsuki Shiko (age 15) *Nora Heart (age 17) *The bad teenagers from the O'Connell Family (age 13-18) *The 1st set of quadecaplets from the Burns Family (age 14) *Monique Kiranoko (age 14) *Cody Sheldon (age 17) and Eliza Sheldon (age 13) *The undecaplets from the Munku Family (age 18) *Liam Little (age 16), Ella Little (age 15), Joel Little (age 14) and Louisa Little (age 13) *R.J. Strauss (age 15), Brandon Strauss (age 15), Keith Strauss (age 15), Tyler Strauss (age 15), Chad Strauss (age 15), Garrett Strauss (age 15), Mario Strauss (age 15), Fraser Strauss (age 15) and Cory Strauss (age 15) (dismissed from the program) *Isaiah Milton (age 18) Current Attendees Personal Life Mark is a son of Rob and Tress Frontman Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Facility Owners Category:People Category:People with Blonde Hair Category:People with Blue Eyes Category:People born in 1983 Category:People born in January Category:People from Canada